


Tiny d(ream)

by yuraxchan



Series: Little Piece of Heaven [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, Insecurities, M/M, Size Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's jealous of his brother and shows Jongin how much he loves him— and his small d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny d(ream)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Little Piece of Heaven AU with Koshitsu_Kamira ♥ Jongin and Sehun are now in an established relationship.

 

 

Sitting on Sehun’s lap, Jongin snuggles closer to him, his arms securely tight around his neck as he peppers kisses along his jawline. “You know that I only look at you, right?” he mumbles, leaving a wet kiss to the corner of Sehun’s lips. “Your brother is hot, that’s for sure, but I chose _you_.” he offers with a small smile, his eyes forming cute crescents.  
  
“Yeah?” Sehun asks, tightening his grip on his waist. “But you  _do_  find my brother hot.” Arching one eyebrow, he gently manhandles his boyfriend onto the couch until he lies on his back, then settles between his mouthwatering muscled thighs. Jongin groans at his words but lets him do as he pleases, his breath hitching when Sehun’s crotch presses down on his own.  
  
Smirking at him, Sehun leans his whole body on Jongin’s and chuckles when the latter grunts. “Do you think he would make you feel good like I do?” he whispers naughtily. His hands roam Jongin’s side gently, pushing up his shirt and exposing his delicious looking mocha skin. “Do you think he would kiss you like I do?” Sehun’s lips mold themselves to Jongin’s and he hums against them, not deepening the exchange. “Do you think he would touch you like I do?” His hands brush Jongin’s hips, then slides up to teasingly flick a nipple.  
  
Jongin arches his back and groans at the spark of pleasure it draws, feeling his cock stir in his pants. “S-Sehun…” he calls brokenly. Sehun dives for his mouth and kisses him languidly, exploring his hot cavern and battling with his tongue to dominate the exchange. “Do you think he would hold you like I do? Press you down like that? Would he pleasure you like  _I_  do as you laid spread out under him?” Sehun’s fingers trail on his chest and down his tummy to unbuckle Jongin’s pants. Without waiting, he pushes down the fabric of Jongin’s jeans along with his boxers until they bunch around his thighs, leaving his boyfriend bare to the world to see.  
  
Jongin whimpers in embarrassment at the position and his state of undress but Sehun doesn’t let him hide his face, catching his arm and linking their fingers together. “Would my brother know what makes you hard?” he inquires, smirking when Jongin’s cock twitches. “Would he like your tiny dick like  _I_  do?” he continues, brushing Jongin’s hard but tiny cock with his fingers. It was small and cute, even hard, the tip barely brushing Jongin’s tummy and leaking precome on his trimmed pubic hairs.  
  
Sehun licks his lips in appreciation and slides down Jongin’s body until he comes face to face with his tummy, pressing kisses and sucking bruises onto the skin there as Jongin shivers and trembles under his ministrations. “You know that I really love your small dick, right Jongin? It’s cute like you, I want to smother it with love.” he admits as he takes it between two of his fingers, caressing it lovingly before pressing a kiss to the head. Nuzzling the appendage, Sehun moans against it, his tongue peeking out to taste it, licking a stripe along the bulging vein.  
  
Red in the face, Jongin trashes under him and tries to push Sehun’s head away but fails when his boyfriend catches his hands. “Let me show you how much I love it, how much I love  _you_.”  Sehun mumbles hotly against his thighs, where he leaves small love bites. Jongin purses his lips but doesn’t reply as he heaves out a sigh and nods his consent. Offering him a beautiful smile, Sehun pats his cock gently before taking his pants and boxers off and kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs. Hooking up Jongin’s now naked legs on his shoulders, he grips the back of his thighs and noses at his crotch, humming contentedly.  
  
“You’re so embarrassing…” Jongin mumbles, blushing at the sight of Sehun’s face between his thighs. “You love it!” his younger boyfriend shots back, offering him a suggestive smile as he wiggles his eyebrows at him. Jongin rolls his eyes but still threads his fingers through Sehun’s hair when the latter takes his cock into his mouth, sucking on it sloppily like a lollipop and humming around it in delight. Sehun has always liked to play with his boyfriend’s tiny cock. He could take it fully into his mouth and easily deep throat it without chocking; it was  _perfect_.  
  
Jongin grunts and Sehun sucks harder, taking it as far as he can and swallowing around it—it drives Jongin crazy when he does. His boyfriend moans loudly, his thighs squeezing Sehun’s face—and it’s another thing that Sehun loves about Jongin: his thighs. Sehun loves everything about his boyfriend anyway, from his pocket size dick to his muscles thighs, his beautiful caramel skin and of course his tempting mouth—with plump lips that look sinful stretched around Sehun’s bigger cock.  
  
Letting Jongin’s girth fall from his lips in an obscene pop, Sehun blinks up at his boyfriend in wonder. Breathless, Jongin looks down curiously and grips his hair harder, urging Sehun to continue. The latter, with his face red and his lips wet and shiny, only smiles teasingly. Sehun then licks Jongin’s cock from base to tip and chuckles when his boyfriend whines. “Stop teasing,” Jongin mumbles. “I will, but first you have to tell me that I’m the only one who can play with your tiny pee,” Sehun states, kissing the head of his dick.  
  
Jongin frowns and blushes harder but hesitates for only one second before nodding eagerly. “Yes, you’re the only one who can see me like this and play with my…” he gestures for his crotch and cringes, ashamed. Sehun pouts and kisses the inside of his right thigh, his hand caressing his butt cheek. “Say it.” he orders. “My…small dick.” Jongin whispers. Satisfied, Sehun beams at him and squeezes his butt, nuzzling his cock before taking it back down his throat. Jongin shouts, his whole body shivering, and moans loudly as Sehun blows him harder, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically. Jongin doesn’t last long afterwards and comes hard into Sehun’s mouth, the latter humming around him as he swallows.  
  
Boneless, Jongin’s legs fall from Sehun’s shoulder as he regains his breathing, his body still trembling from the pleasure he just experienced. Sehun pulls away from him and offers a gentle pat to his dick, sliding up his body to kiss his boyfriend tenderly. “I love you,” he breathes out. “I love you  _and_  your tiny dick.” Jongin groans into the kiss and hits his shoulder, hiding his face against Sehun’s neck in humiliation. His boyfriend chuckles and holds him tight, pressing a kiss to his temple and letting Jongin hide from him for once. He knows he has made his point anyway, no need to torture Jongin any longer.

 

 


End file.
